Cecus Amor
by DominaMortis
Summary: AU: Yugi a chart topping singer becomes blind after an accident. How will he cope with being blind? Will he still sing or just give it all up? Will his sight ever come back? And who is this person that's caught his ear so to speak? Main Pairing AtemXYugi


**Hello and welcome to my little corner of the world. My name is Domina Mortis, The Lady of Death. This little story kept clawing at my mind and wouldn't stop till I wrote it. So here it is I hope everyone likes it. The main pairing is Yugi and Atem simply because that's Yami's true name people. So fair one minor pairing will be Seto and Joey.**

**FYI: All flames will be used to roast crusaders and Tea/Anzu Muwahahaha!**

**Anyway I do not own YuGiOh and the Songs that I am using are by Alex Clare. This chapter the song is Alex Clare's Too Close. So Enjoy people! :D**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Yugi stood back stage it was fifteen minutes to show time. He took a breath held then let it go slowly calming his nerves. He closed his eyes and thought back to the last year or so that had brought him to this point. To say he was successful was and understatement. He was topping the music charts and had constant requests to do concerts all a crossed Japan. He had it all it all money, fans, looks. Yes, looks he had grown up and matured since his high school days. He lost all his baby fat and grew a few inches. He was now five foot six inches tall now with a nicely toned body that left his fans drooling after him. His eyes had sharpened slightly but not much just enough to make him look more grown.

One of the backstage staff approached him telling him that they had five minutes to show time. Yugi nodded and double checked his clothes to make sure everything was in the right place. He wore a skin tight black long sleeved shirt that hugged him in all the right ways, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, two belts that hung from both hip criss-crossing over each other and a pair of black converse. His stylist tried to get him to change his shoe preference but that was one thing he would never give up they where to comfortable and he loved them. He reached up to his ear to check his ear piece and mic that hung over his ear. He dropped his hand seeing that everything was in its place. He looked out to the stage just as all the lights went dark and the music started. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he walked out to the center of the stage. He opened his eyes and looked out to where the crowd was. He opened his mouth as a spot light flashed on and he began to sing.

"You know I'm not one to bre~ak promises  
I don't want to hurt you but I need to bre~athe  
At the end of it all, you're still m~y best friend  
But there's something inside that I need to rel~ease"

He took a step forward with a light smirk on his face and looked to the crowd on the right.

"Which way is right"

He looked to the crowd on the left.

"Which way is wrong"

He looked to the crowd in the center.

How do I say that I need to mo~ve on  
You know we're headed separate wa~ays"

It was then that the rest of the lights flashed on and he lifted his arms as out beside him as he sang projecting his voice into the mic

"And it feels like I am just too close to love you"

He brought his arms down and bunched his hands in to fists and held them close to his chest as he projected his voice in to the mic once again.

"There's nothing I can really sa~ay"

I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way"

Getting into the beat of the song he began to move around the stage more stopping to say hi to a few fans as he went. As the concert went on he had begun to enjoy himself as much as his fans but all to soon the concert had come to an end after his sixth or seventh song he couldn't remember because he had been enjoying himself too much.

He made his way backstage to his dressing room to prepare to go back to his hotel room for the night. There wasn't much he needed to do so he just grabbed his jacket and bag and went out the backdoor to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street. It was late and his concert had gone on until after two in the morning. He pulled up to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green as soon as it did he pressed the gas and started to pull out. He was halfway across when a large delivery truck lost control. He tried to swerve and get out the way but it was too late and it hit the side of his car. The car rolled on impact and landed on its roof. He tried to open his eyes but all could see was darkness. He took one hand and placed it on his seat belt and the other on the ceiling and undid his seat belt. Using both hands he lowered himself down and crawled out of the car. Once outside of the car he tried to see where he was but still only saw darkness. "Damn," he said to himself "it must be really dark here, wait dark right my phone should give me some light." He reached into his pocket and pressed and held the power button. He heard it turn on but still didn't see anything. He started to panic he couldn't see anything. He _couldn't _see! A wave of emotions swarmed his mind. Slowly he reached up with hand and gentle touched his eyes and he tried to blink but all he got was sharp pain as the adrenaline had begun to wear off. He heard the crunch of glass as someone made their way over to him. "Hey, kid are you all right," a voice asked.

Yugi looked towards the direction of the voice. He couldn't get himself to say anything so all he could do was shake his head no. The voice gasped, "Dear god your eyes are bleeding. I called an ambulance they should be on their way so hold on." Yugi nodded as he began to shake from the stress, shock, and fear from the accident. Just as his emotions began to overwhelm him all sound faded out of existence and he collapsed.

Yugi heard a slow and steady beeping as he became conscious but as he did he noticed that all he saw was darkness. He started to panic and as he did the beeping sped up. He heard a door open and a pair of hurried footsteps approach him. He turned his head towards the sound and began to speak with a shakey voice "T-the lights a-are off r-right that's why it's so dark right. Please tell me that's all that is what's wrong please," he pleaded. "I'm sorry but the light are on and you are in Tokyo General. I'm sorry to tell you this but you are blind whether its temporary or not we are not sure but all I can say is you need to give it a bit of time okay," said a female voice. "Your doctor will be in shortly so please try and relax and take it easy for now, alright." Yugi felt wetness run down his cheek as he heard her move back out the door.

It was hard to tell how long before the doctor came into his room everything felt off to him. Even his perception of time felt wrong. The doctor then explained the extent of his injuries. That the only real damage he received was to his eyes leaving him blind. The doctor then asked if there was anyone he could stay with while he got back on his feet. The only people he think of was his best friend Joey Wheeler and his lover Seto Kaiba who was also his boss, considering his grandfather had died a few months after he graduated high school. It was interesting how that after his grandfathers passing Seto had become a good friend of his, though he did a very good job of separating his work and private life.

So after a week of being in the hospital Joey came to pick Yugi up. Yugi sat on his bed as Joey came in " hey Yug how ya doin."

Yugi looked to the direction of the voice "hey Joey, I'm doing alright but I still can't see. The doctors say that my sight may come back on its own that it just needs time to heal." He stood and reached for the red and white cane that lay to his right. "Ready to go," Joey asked grabbing the door. "Yep," Yugi said taking a step forward but then he stopped. Blushing in embarrassment he looked down "Um Joey, I kind of need your help. I don't know where I'm going." Joey looked at him and smiled "Don't worry about it Yug I gottcha covered." and reached over and took Yugi's hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow and guided him out the door.

It wasn't long before Joey pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. "Okay we're here Yug. Seto is at work right now and won't be back till after six this evening," he said as he opened the car door. Joey walked over to Yugi's side of the car and opened the door. Yugi went to stand and get out but smacked his head on part of the car and fell back in. "Okay what just hit me," Yugi said slightly annoyed. "That would be the roof of the car Yug," Joey said with a snicker. "Oh ha ha laugh the newly blind guy Joey that's real nice," Yugi snaped. Joey stop snickering, "Sorry Yug I didn't mean to upset ya." Yugi sighed "it's fine Joey I'm just not used to this yet. I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry. Now would you give me a hand I would rather not hit my head again," he said reaching out with his hands towards Joey. Joey took his hands and pulled him forward and out of the car. They walked together to the door but had to take it slow because of the stairs.

Once they made it inside Joey guided Yugi to the living room and let him get seated before going to the kitchen to get drinks. He grabbed Yugi a bottled water and a soda for himself before going back to the living room. He handed Yugi the water then sat down and opened his soda. Yugi perked up at the sound of the soda opening. "Hey how come I don't get one," he said pouting. Ignoring the pout Joey took a sip of his soda before answering. "Yug your as bad with sugar as you are with alcohol. There's only one of me and if you get sugar you multiply to five instead of the one that you should be plus you're supposed to just relax not bouncing off the walls like a maniac." He suppressed the shiver of the last time Yugi got a soda. Yugi and the rest of their friends got together for a simple study group. Tea had brought soda and Tristan brought snacks. Tea went hand Yugi a soda but he tried to decline saying his grandpa doesn't allow him to have soda. Long story short it ended with Solomon Yugi's grandpa coming over and having to club Yugi over the head to knock him out. This time he shuddered at the memory.

* * *

**Alright that's a wrap people. Next Chapter my dear darling daughter will join me. She so adorable I love my little girl so much! Anyway Read and Review people. I will only update if I get enough reviews. So review it people!**


End file.
